It Was Only Just A Dream
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: Lucy and Ian finally admit their feelings for each other, but they struggle to tell their friends and fans
1. Chapter 1

Only Just A Dream

Ian paced the five steps it took to get to one end of his trailer at work. He turned around and worked five steps in the opposite direction. He took a deep breath and threw his script on the small pullout table. He was never going to have his lines straight in the next twenty minutes. He was so stressed out lately with work, his charity, and of course, his feelings for Lucy. He couldn't deny it to himself, but to everyone else, he played it off like neither of them had feelings for each other. Well at least he knew that he could pretend to not be in love with her, he didn't think she had to pretend. She doesn't love him, how could she? She made his heart burst, but there was no way that she felt the same way. They were coworkers, and that was all they would ever be. Ian let out a frustrated sigh; he had to be on set in fifteen minutes. He decided to head down early since he had nothing else to do. He was shooting a scene with Lucy today that was to take place in Ezra's apartment. Lucy was already on set when Ian arrived.

"Hey bud, do you want to run lines quick while they set up the lighting?" Lucy approached Ian as he scanned the set. He nodded; he could use the practice.

"Ez, what was that? You can't just go around punching whoever you feel like because they're idiots! It didn't mean anything to me, what Noel says about me doesn't bother me, but you punching him does! You could have gotten arrested!" Lucy yelled, as Aria.

"I'm not going to sit around and let people say those things about you Aria! You aren't a slut, and he shouldn't get to say those things to you! God I hate that guy!" Ian had to act mad for this scene, but he didn't want to seem too frustrated.

"Hey, Ezra, look at me, I hate the guy too, but if it means that I have to put up with him so I can be with you, that's fine. I'd rather put up with him and get to be with you than be without you because you're in jail for assaulting a minor!" Lucy changed her tone towards Ian's character, becoming soft and understanding. They finished running their lines for that scene and waiting until the crew was ready for them to start shooting. They took their spots on the set and waited for them to start. Ian and Lucy had a casual conversation before the director called action.

Ian felt so many emotions that it wasn't hard to work up the anger and frustration he needed for the scene, but when Lucy changed her tone from angry to caring, Ian struggled to reciprocate the feelings. He wasn't angry at her; he was angry at the situation, that he let himself get this far into it. The director called cut and instructed Ian to play the part with more emotion. Ian was frustrated with everything.

"Can I just have five minutes please?" Ian yelled more than asked, and he stormed off the set. He needed air before he was smothered by the hot, humid air inside. The cool November air outside calmed him, but his head was still a furry. All of this was so confusing for Ian. He was in love with Lucy, and if he told her, things would never be the same. But if he didn't tell her it would be more of this constant frustration. He could hear footsteps behind him and he prayed to God it wasn't Lucy. He knew it was though, so he didn't turn around to face her.

"Ian? Are you alright?" Lucy touched his shoulder, trying to get him to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed to go over the lines in my head again. Get some air, you know?" Ian refused to turn around and wouldn't look at Lucy. If he did, she would know something was up. They were best friends and nothing was going to stop Lucy from figuring out what was bothering him.

"Alright, well are you ready to go back in?" Ian nodded and they finished the scene in the next thirty minutes. Right after they were dismissed, Ian rushed off to his trailer. He didn't want to sit around and chat with Lucy. He gathered his things he had brought with him to set that day and was about to leave his trailer when there was a knock on the door. Ian grabbed his things and opened the door. It was Lucy, of course.

"Hey, I'm actually on my way out." Ian walked past her out of his trailer.

"Well I'll walk with you. I'm heading out for the day too." The two walked for a few seconds in silence until Lucy broke the silence.

"So what's up? You're acting different lately."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Ian, we're best friends, we tell each other everything! I know when you're lying to me, what's wrong, really?"

"You know what? Get in the car, I'll take you home Luce." Ian opened the passenger side door, and put his stuff in the backseat. Lucy got in Ian's car and knew he would pick her up the next morning for work since she was leaving her car here. They started the ten minute drive home and went back to silence.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you or not? Because you're being confusing as hell." Lucy was actually starting to get mad now.

"You want to know what's bothering me Lucy? You are! I'm so fucking insanely in love with you and you don't see it at all! I can't take it anymore! It's driving me crazy, I can't keep it a secret anymore. I am completely, 100%, head over heels, in love with you Luce," Ian started, almost yelling at Lucy. He felt so much emotion towards Lucy and he felt that if he didn't tell her now, he would explode.

"And I don't care if you hate me or never want to talk to me anymore, I just can't keep it inside anymore. When you walk into a room, I feel like I can't breathe because your personality just takes up the entire room. You take my breath away more and more each day. I am repeatedly amazed by your grace and resilience in the face of opposing forces," Ian continued talking until he had to pause when he was out of breath.

"I know that things will never go back to the way they were before, but I would hate myself if I didn't tell you because I'm done missing opportunities. So if after I'm finished with this speech, you want to never talk to me again, that's fine. But I knew I wasn't going to miss out on time I could be spending with you if I didn't tell you. So yeah, that's why I've been acting weird." Lucy sat quietly while Ian said everything he needed to. She took a deep breath, trying to process everything that was going on in her head. Ian loved her. She had never even thought about him that way, she needed him in her life though, she was sure of that. She tried to gather her thoughts, but he interrupted them.

"Just don't say anything quite yet, okay? Just think about it for the night and when you have a response, you can come to me. Just sleep on it, at least. Don't make any rash decisions." Ian pulled into her driveway and put his car in park. He felt slightly defeated when Lucy nodded her head and got out of the car. He figured he would wait until she came to him for him to feel happy or sad. He didn't want to get his hopes up, or down, for that matter, without knowing her response first. He drove home quickly and spent the night restlessly. He ate dinner and had a few drinks before heading to bed. The next morning he woke up at seven, with a text from Lucy waiting for him. It was sent at 4:18 that morning. He opened the message.

_Pick me up at 8? Don't have to be on set until 11. _

Ian quickly texted a response:

_I'll be there. _

He quickly showered and got dressed before getting gas. He pulled up to the apartment Lucy shares with her friend Annie and waited for her to come out of the door. She emerged from the apartment two minutes later. She got in the car and they sat in a strangely comfortable silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ian awkwardly mentioned while they drove to a nearby coffee shop.

"Well I thought a lot about what you said yesterday. I was up all night trying to gather the right words to communicate with you exactly the way I feel." Lucy took a deep breath before starting her monologue.

"You know that you mean the world to me, I'll start with that. I feel like there is an undeniable connection between us that I can't figure out. I know for a fact that I'm attracted to you. I feel butterflies when I'm with you. Sometimes my mind is in shambles when I'm with you. But part of me feels that this could be a bad idea. If something bad were to happen, then our friendship would be ruined. Work would be awkward and our group of friends would feel the need to pick sides. It would throw everyone off. Part of me wants to take the risk and be happy, but the other part of me wants to protect our friendship and my heart." Lucy exhaled and gave Ian time to ponder what she said. It didn't take him long though.

"So what's it going to be? Are we going to take a risk or play it safe?" Ian pulled into an abandoned parking lot, waiting for her answer.

"I wish there was a way to have the best of both worlds." Lucy sighed as she looked out her window.

"Maybe there is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what if we can have the best of both sides? Why don't we do this? We don't have to tell anyone just yet, until we know for sure that being together is what we want."

"Are you sure you want to do this? This could be destructive." Lucy looked over at Ian who had a reassuring look on his face, while grabbing his hand.

"I'm positive." Ian looked back at Lucy, their faces only inches apart.

"Okay. Then let's do this." She whispered as Ian moved closer to her.

"Let's do this." Ian whispered even quieter, until their faces were only millimeters away.

"I've waited so long to do this." Ian whispered before he grabbed her face and embraced her. He passionately pushed his lips onto Lucy's. He could feel his heart beating in his throat. He has wanted this for so long and was over the moon that it was happening. They finally parted a few minutes later.

"So now we have to go to work…" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what, do we just act normally now? I don't know if I can resist you now that I've gotten the chance to kiss you." Ian laughed as he put the keys back in the ignition.

"Well we can try our best," Lucy giggled as Ian drove off to the studio. When they reached the set, they went their separate ways, but not before sharing a kiss in the car. Lucy headed to her trailer to get her script for the day and put her things down before heading into hair and makeup. Everyone else that was needed for the day was already on set because they had scenes earlier. All the girls were on set, along with Keegan. Lucy was bound to run into one of them in the makeup trailer, so that could keep her mind of Ian. She couldn't stop thinking about him, especially last night. She hadn't gotten any sleep, she was just thinking about what he had told her. It had been months actually, since she thought of him as just a friend. He was the sweetest man ever, he would do whatever he could to help her, and she was falling in love with him. He hadn't even had to try to make her fall in love with him, he just had to be himself. On her way from her trailer to hair and makeup, she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Ian.

_Wish we didn't have to work today so we could just spend all day together! Dinner tonight? My place?_

Lucy quickly typed a message back.

_Of course! What time?_

Lucy knew that Ian got off work a little later than she did, so she would have time to run home and change and do her hair before she had to head over to his place. Ian had to shoot a scene with Holly Marie Combs, which was scheduled to end around 7.

_8?_ Lucy read the text from her boyfriend, maybe not her boyfriend; that still confused her a little bit. She replied with a simple yes and opened the door to the hair and makeup trailer to see that Troian and Keegan were both in there. They had to shoot the next scene, so they were doing touch ups.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted them with a coffee in her hands, she wouldn't be able to make it through the day without her coffee.

"Hey Luce! How are ya?" Keegan asked as Lucy took a seat next to him while a girl quickly began to brush her hair out.

"I'm good! Tired though, as always. I can't wait for the weekend. My bathtub is calling my name!"

"Tell me about it! I need a break so bad, I feel like I'm going to explode, but Patrick has a premiere this weekend, so it's going to be anything but relaxing." Troian countered, rolling her eyes, but laughing.

"That'll be fun though! I can't believe the movie is being released already! Tell him congratulations for me!" Lucy didn't know quite yet what her weekend entailed, but she had a faint idea that it would involve Ian. Troian nodded as they all turned their heads to see who was coming through the trailer doors. It was Ian, who looked around at the occupied seats. He smiled when he saw Lucy.

"Hey Ian, what's up buddy?" Keegan got up from his chair and did their man hug thing that boys do.

"Not much, how about you?" Keegan went on to detail the latest things in his life to his friends, but Ian couldn't help but keep his eyes on Lucy. Her hair was beautiful, it caught the light whenever a beam of light shone over it. It was healthy and thick. It wasn't as deep of a brown that it had been, she must have gotten it done, he assumed. Her hair was long and gorgeous, she was beautiful in general, but her hair really stunned him. How effortlessly it hung down her back, almost caressing the small of her back, but not quite. Soon, Keegan was out of the trailer and Ian took his chair. They didn't need to do much with his hair, but they had to do his makeup, which only took about five minutes. Lucy had come and gone to get into her outfit, but promised to see him on set for their next scene. It was Ian, Lucy, Ashley, Troian, and Shay. The scene was about the three girls catching him and Lucy in the act. It was quite ironic if he had any input. He changed into Ezra's clothes, which were khaki pants, a blue pin striped button up and a navy blue tie. He had brown shoes to go with it. Once he was dressed, he walked over to the set and met Ashley and Lucy there. Shay and Troian weren't there yet.

"Where are those two? Everyone's ready to get started!"

"What's the rush Ian? Got a hot date tonight?" Ashley joked at his urgency.

"In fact, yes, I do." Ian said to her, silently nodding to Lucy.

"What? Who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Nope you don't know her." Ian smirked.

"Well what's the plan? Is this a first date? Or has this been going on for a while?"

"I guess you could say it's the first date, but we've known each other for a long time. And I'm just making her dinner, and hopefully making her fall in love with me, but you can't wish for too much." Ian laughed, teasing Ashley.

"Ian, who are you kidding, no one could ever fall in love with you!" Ashley started laughing as Ian made a face at her, while Shay and Troian finally showed up to the set.

"For real Ian, who is it?"

"Sorry, I'm not one to kiss and tell." Ian said as he moved to his spot on the set. The girls took their spots outside the door, out of the shot, as Lucy took her spot next to Ian on the couch. They called action and the girls waited for their queue.

"So your day was that bad?"

"I'm telling you Ar, this kid literally stood up, said 'this blows, I'm not doing this shit.' And walked out of the classroom. It was all downhill from there." Ian drank from his glass that was supposed to be some sort of alcohol, but was really just apple juice.

"Well what can I do to make it better?" Lucy said seductively, as instructed.

"I think I have an idea." Ian countered as he put his glass on the end table next to the couch. He crawled on top of Lucy and kissed her. He started making out with her and he couldn't help but let his feelings get in the way of the scene. She started to loosen his tie, as the scene called for.

"You're so beautiful." Ian couldn't help but say as she ran her fingers through his hair. He wasn't supposed to say that, but adlibbing was encouraged, so he knew it would be overlooked. Lucy was supposed to attack him at that point and passionately embrace him. Seconds later, the door busts open with all three girls standing there shocked.

"Oh, um, sorry, Aria, we just thought you were hurt. Sorry." Ashley, as Hanna, said as Ian and Lucy scattered apart from each other and rearranged their clothes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We got texts from A! It said that we had to find you quick or you would be in the company of your former best friend! She said you were going to be dead Aria!"

"Well, I would much rather catch you and Mr. Fitz in the act than you be dead, but still not a sight I wanted to see." Shay read her lines perfectly.

"Well I guess I'll invite you all in now." Ian joked as he held the door open for the girls to come into his apartment as the director called cut.

"Guys, that was great ! That's what I like to see, one take and we got it!" Marlene announced, which was Lucy's signal that she only had one more scene before she could go home. She went to her trailer and called Annie.

"Banan, I need your help! So I have this thing later, and I have to look sexy. What should I wear?"

"Where are you going that you have to look sexy? Do you have a date?!" Annie exclaimed, excited that Lucy was branching out.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but it's too early, I can't tell you who it is yet." Lucy got quiet and knew that Annie's mind was going crazy.

"Alright, that's shady Luce, but how about that new bandage dress you got? It's tight in all the right places and if you wear a pushup bra with it, it will be perfect."

"You sure it won't be too dressy?"

"I thought you wanted to be sexy!"

"You're right, I'll wear it, thank you so much!" Lucy was excited now, the date was really happening. She hung up the phone and started planning out what her accessories were going to be and how she was going to do her hair because she wouldn't have much time. She quick sent a text to Ian:

_So what's the dress code for tonight?_

She got a text from him not even a minute later.

_Why don't you come to my trailer and find out?_

Lucy's face lit up, she was so giddy when he said things like that. The sexual tension between the two of them was insurmountable, and everyone could see it. She felt like she had to touch him when they were together. She left her trailer with nothing but her phone and walked the fifty feet to Ian's trailer. She knocked twice and entered before he could give a response.

"Hi love!" Lucy eagerly greeted him right inside the door and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was significantly taller than her, so his arms perfectly rested above her shoulders. Her head nestled into his chest and he rested his chin on her head after briefly kissing her head.

"Hi sweetie." Ian tipped her head up so he could see her face. He leaned down the eight inches to kiss her She stood on her tiptoes and met him half way.

"So what're you making me tonight?" Lucy joked as she sat down on the small full bed that was in every trailer.

"Well that depends. What would you like me to make you?" Ian asked as he got closer to Lucy.

"I don't care what we eat, I just want to know what to wear." Lucy smiled as Ian sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well I can tell you what you can't wear. And right now you're wearing some of the things that you can't tonight. Like this." Ian took off Lucy's cardigan she had put on because it was a little windy out. Lucy smiled.

"Oh yeah? And what else can't I wear?" Lucy was enjoying this game.

"This, for sure." Ian motioned towards her shirt as Lucy pressed her lips into Ian's. She moved so she was straddling Ian. They continued to make out for a few minutes before Lucy pushed Ian back so they were lying down on the bed with her on top of him. Ian's hands lingered at the hem of Lucy's shirt.

His hands slowly moved their way up Lucy's shirt. She smiled in her kiss at his motions to take her shirt off. He didn't know if that was too risky of a move, especially since it was so early in their relationship. Lucy nodded her head and Ian took that as his answer. He pulled her top over her head and he went for her neck. He sucked on a spot of her skin near her collarbone. She moaned in response and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. She ripped it over his head and he broke the kiss for that only. She sucked on his earlobe.

Lucy took the initiative and went for Ian's belt buckle. When she got that off, she went for the button on his jeans. She pulled the zipper down and he slid his jeans down. He flipped them over and started to unbuckle Lucy's jeans. He slid them down past her thighs, her knees, and her shins. He threw her jeans on the floor as Lucy went for the elastic on his boxers. There was a knock at the door and both Lucy and Ian flew up from their spot on the bed. They met gazes and both had deer in the headlights looks on the faces. Lucy sprung up and grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find and ran to the bathroom. There was a knock on the door again and Ian got up from his spot on the bed.

"One sec!" He yelled and threw his jeans on. He couldn't find his shirt so he opened the door without his shirt on.

"Hi buddy, do you want to run lines for our next scene?" Holly was at the door and Ian had a guilty look on his face. His hair was disheveled and he was trying to think of something to say to excuse his appearance. He put his arm up to scratch his head as Holly moved her way past Ian into his trailer.

"Oh, I can see I interrupted something!" Holly said and mouthed the word 'sorry.'

"Is she here right now? Can I meet her?" Holly was excited and didn't realize that would be extremely awkward.

"Um, yes, she's here right now, but I think it's too early to introduce her to everyone. "

"Is this the hot date Ashley's telling everyone about?"

"Yes!" Ian ushered her out of the door and breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked shut behind him.

"You can come out now!" Ian couldn't help but laugh at the situation. They had gotten carried away, and this was the universe's sign of telling them that it was too early. Lucy opened the bathroom door and stuck her head out before the rest of her body followed. Lucy emerged with Ian's light blue t-shirt on and nothing else except her bra and underwear. Her jeans were on the floor and she picked them up and slid them on over her legs.

"Do you know when my shirt is?" Lucy found her cardigan, but her top was M.I.A.

"I have no idea hun, did you check under the bed?" Lucy nodded her head and double checked.

"Well it looks like you aren't going to find it, just wear that, I have plenty here." Ian liked the idea of Lucy having his shirt and wearing it. She smiled and grabbed her things.

"So I'll see you at eight?" Lucy said before pecking his lips. He nodded and Lucy left his trailer. She ran into Shay on her way back to her trailer and hoped that she wouldn't notice that she was wearing Ian's shirt. They had a casual conversation before Shay interrupted Lucy.

"Wait, why are you wearing Ian's shirt?"

"Oh, uh, we were running lines and I spilled coffee all over myself. He gave me this to borrow until I could go back to my trailer and change." Lucy relayed from the top of her head. Shay nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well I'll see you on Monday!" Shay said. It was Thursday and Lucy had off tomorrow. A lot of people had the next day off, including Ian. They would probably spend the day together, Lucy thought. Lucy finished her next scene in a few takes and then she hurried home.

"Hi Annie! I'm going to get in the shower!" Lucy yelled and ran up the stairs to her room. She undressed and was in and out of the shower in fifteen minutes. She shaved her legs and washed her hair and was out. She put her robe on while she dried her hair. She curled it lightly so it was wavy and then did her makeup. She was still on the fence about the dress, it was really dressy for just dinner. She was all ready to go but wasn't dressed.

"Annie, do I look stupid?" Lucy asked her roommate and best friend.

"Lucy Hale, you look hot!" Annie said as Lucy blushed.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! Who is this guy who has you all concerned about how you look?"

"I want to tell you but I can't right now! I promise once things are like official, you'll be the first to know." Lucy promised as she ran out the door, putting her shoes on. She quickly drove over to see Ian; she couldn't wait any longer. She ran up the flight of stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door. She waited a minute before she knocked again. When she didn't get an answer for the second time, she checked her phone. It was 8:05, so he should be here, right? She tried the door, but it was locked. Finally, she heard him inside heading towards the door. He opened the door with his hair dripping wet and in only a towel.

"I'm so sorry, I was going to leave the door unlocked, but I forgot and I got home late and had to shower!" Ian mumbled as he let her in.

"It's okay!"

"Yeah, but that means I haven't started dinner yet." Ian said reluctantly, "But you look amazing!"

"That's alright I think we have better plans now." Lucy smiled as she looked down at the towel wrapped against his waist. She looked back up him and she had a devilish smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Just A Dream

"Well I think that once the fans find out about this, it will put you back in their good graces after the big Ezra is A!" Lucy joked as she traced the lines on Ian's chest.

"About that, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, I would definitely like to keep this just between us, just so we don't have to deal with everyone else, but I honestly don't think I can keep my hands off of you." Lucy flipped onto her stomach and looked at Ian. Her elbows rested on his bare chest.

"I know the feeling." Ian smiled and rested his head on his pillow. His eyes were shut and Lucy stared at him. His jawline enticed her. It had a chiseled look; hard cut. It was almost ten at night, but it felt like it was morning already. Lucy's stomach grumbled as if on cue.

"Hungry love?"

"I guess you could say that." Lucy laughed as she sat up in bed. Ian sat up too and sighed. He got out of bed first and grabbed his boxers off the floor. He bent down to pick them up and grabbed Lucy's dress and underwear while he was down there. He tossed them to her and she giggled as they flew threw her hands and hit her in the face. Ian shook his head and smirked.

"Where do you want to go?" Ian asked as soon as they were both dressed. Lucy pondered the question for a few seconds.

"Let's go to La Cosina Mexicana and just take out. I don't want to have to sit down." Lucy gathered her purse before looking down at her appearance.

"Ian, this totally looks like we're on a date."

"Why? Just because you look hot? Luce you always look hot, people won't think anything of it." Lucy blushed as Ian pulled her close to him. The couple held hands until they left his building. There were almost never paparazzi at his apartment, so they were safe to walk to his car. Ian opened the door for Lucy and waited until she was in his SUV before he shut the door. He ran around to his side and hopped in. He drove the fifteen minutes downtown to the restaurant. It was more like a food stand, with some benches outside.

It was a bit chilly out, so when Lucy shivered in her bandage dress, Ian offered his leather jacket. She accepted as they walked up to the line. Lucy felt extremely overdressed. Since they were downtown, there were always paparazzi, so Lucy was a little nervous that they would be caught. They could always play it off though like they were going after work.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked as it was their turn to order.

"Um, I'll have the Chimichangas with black beans. And a lemonade please!" Lucy said on her tiptoes so she could see the waitress.

"I'll have the chicken enchiladas with Mexican rice, and a sprite please." Ian ordered and the two quickly hopped back into the car.

"So it's already pretty late, are you just going to go home after we eat, or…?" Ian asked, not knowing if it was too early to ask if she wanted to sleepover.

"Or I could stay?" Lucy finished for him. Of course she wanted to stay.

"I'd love that. Do you want to stop at your place to pick up a few things first?" They would have to basically pass her apartment anyway, so it wouldn't be an issue.

"That'd be great!" Ian pulled into her neighborhood and when they were stopped at the front gate, Ian had to sign in. Lucy ran inside and got a bag of her things and came back out a few minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Ian checked before he pulled out of the driveway. Lucy nodded and the pair took off to his apartment. They ate as soon as they were inside because both of them were famished. Lucy was brushing her teeth as Ian put on his pajama pants. She came out of the bathroom and searched her bag for her pajamas. She could have sworn that she had packed them. She called Annie and Annie told her that they were lying on her bed. Lucy sighed.

"It's not a big deal, you can borrow something of mine." Ian searched his drawers and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Do you want pants?"

"I don't think so." Lucy giggled, she'd be fine in his t-shirt. She pulled it over her head and felt the softness of the shirt. It was pure cotton, she could tell. It smelled like him and she loved it. They climbed into bed and snuggled while watching TV for a good hour before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they were both awoken by Ian's phone ringing.

"Hello?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey buddy, so Ashley told us all about your hot date! And now with the TMZ report, we all know! I can't believe you guys didn't tell us!" Shay said into the phone, she was obviously on set.

"What are you talking about?" Ian rolled over and saw Lucy roll away from him to block out the sound.

"About you and Lucy! And your date!"

"What do you mean? What TMZ report?" Ian sat up in bed, now semi-awake. Lucy rolled over and quietly asked, "Who is it?"

"Is she there now! Ian! You dirty dog! Tell Lucy I said hi!" And with that Shay hung up the phone. Ian looked at his phone and saw that he had three missed calls and six texts. Two calls were from his manager while the other was from Marlene. His texts were from Ashley, Shay, his manager, and his mom. He read the texts first. The ones from Shay and Ashley were both rambling about how excited they were that Ian and Lucy were together. The one from his mom said about the same. The one from his manager said call me.

He looked at TMZ's website first. The top story was about him and Lucy. They had photo evidence of them in the car together, him going to her apartment and singing in and out of her gated neighborhood. Ian's mind was starting to turn at how they could play this off. He looked over and saw that Lucy had fallen back asleep. He got out of bed and went outside to his balcony. He called his manager once he was outside.

"Hey Ian, so obviously you heard about the news break, and it's really up to you how you want to handle it. It's not like a huge scandal, but I just wanted to see how you wanted to take care of it. But first, is it true?" Ian felt close enough with his manager to tell him the truth.

"Yeah buddy, it's true." Ian laughed, but then continued with his reply, "But everything they have can just be twisted into that story. They have me signing in and out of her neighborhood, so that could just be me dropping her off from work. We really aren't ready to tell anyone quite yet."

"Yeah, I'm sure PR can handle it that way, that's a good idea. But congratulations dude, that's great! Just let us know when you're ready to announce it." The pair hung up the phone shortly after and Ian sighed, the crisis was averted. He climbed back into bed with Lucy.

"Everything okay?" Lucy mumbled upon feeling his body weight depress the mattress. He made a noise resembling the word yes and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his head into the nook of her shoulder and they fell back asleep for a few more hours.

Ian woke up to Lucy touching his nose. He smiled.

"What're you doing Goose?" HE asked with his eyes still closed.

"Wake up! I'm so bored! Hang out with me!" Lucy begged in a childish manner. Ian laughed and opened his eyes. They laid there for a few minutes, cuddling. Lucy whipped out her iPhone and as soon as she read all of her messages, she tapped the camera app. She put her phone away from their faces and proceeded to take multiple pictures of the two of them in bed together. She took one of them kissing and made it her background on her phone.

Lucy got out of bed and started to make coffee. Ian soon followed her and started to make omelets. Lucy let his dogs out after she put on a pair of athletic shorts she had packed. She grabbed her sunglasses and held the dogs on a leash while she called Annie. There were some paparazzi outside after the news break that Ian and Lucy had had a sleepover, even though Ian's camp was denying it up and down. Lucy's publicist was too, but if they saw her now, it would be difficult to deny it. She had one of Ian's baseball caps on, which she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It would keep the paparazzi from seeing her, but if they did, they would make the connection that she was at Ian's house, in the morning, in her pajamas. She kept her head down while the dogs ran around a bit and quickly retreated back inside. The omelets were ready when Lucy came back inside and they ate together at his table. He read the paper while Lucy showered and then she got dressed and did her hair while he showered.

Lucy had multiple outfit choices, but didn't know what their plans were for the day. She walked into the bathroom with her towel still on and yelled to Ian in the shower.

"Hey, do you know what we're going to do today? I need to know what to wear!"

"Do you want to stay in or go out?"

"Let's go out, but not where there's going to be other people!" Lucy yelled over the shower. Ian popped his head out from behind the curtain.

"We could take the dogs somewhere or something!"

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Lucy headed back into the bedroom and dressed in her athletic shorts and a t-shirt she packed. She put her sneakers on and put her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed the baseball hat she had on earlier. She checked her phone and saw that she had many messages from Ashley, Shay, and Annie. They were all asking about Ian. Lucy texted Shay and Ashley back saying we just went as friends, he dropped me off. She texted Annie and asked her not to say anything. Ashley texted her back and said Yeah right! Holly told us about how she walked in on him and some girl. Who knew that was you! Lucy knew they were in trouble now. Ian got out of the shower and she explained the situation to him. He advised that they just turn off their phones for the day and just spend time together.

They got into Ian's car with no one noticing them hopefully, Ian with Mochi and Lucy with Bailey. Both dogs clambered into the backseat while Ian started the car. They drove about twenty minutes out of town to a canyon that was not known by many people. They got out of the car and felt the warm morning air. Ian got the dogs leashes and attached them and held both dogs' leash. Lucy offered to hold one, but Ian insisted that he could handle it. They walked for a while until they came to a long stretch of grass. Ian got out a toy that he had brought with him and let the dogs off their leash since no one else was around. He threw the toy and both dogs went to retrieve it. Lucy laughed as they tumbled over each other.

Ian's arm snaked around Lucy's waist as they waited for the dogs to return. Soon they did, Mochi with the toy in her mouth. She dropped the toy at Lucy's feet and Lucy picked it up and threw it. The dogs came back and almost knocked Lucy over when they jumped on her.

"Woah, down!" Ian yelled at the dogs while Lucy laughed, she got back up and brushed herself off.

"Are you alright?" Ian double-checked to make sure she was okay. Lucy shook it off and threw the toy again. After the dogs were pretty tired, they started to head back to the car. It was around noon then and Ian knew she had to be getting hungry.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Ian asked when they were settled into the car.

"Sure, but we'd have to do something outside since we have the dogs." Lucy thought about all of the outside places she knew and most were downtown. Since it was noon, there shouldn't be too many paparazzi, but if there was, it just looked like two coworkers grabbing lunch together. They headed to The Cove and were seated pretty quickly, since they opted for outside seating. The dogs were excited to be around so many people, but they eventually settled down and laid under the table. Lucy ordered a chicken Caesar salad and Ian ordered a turkey club sandwich. They had a casual conversation about work while they waited for their food.

"So, are you excited to shoot the finale?" Lucy asked, a little nostalgic since she probably wouldn't get to see Ian everyday then, even if they were dating.

"I'm excited to have time off from work that's for sure! And that means that I get to spend time with out other than at work, so I guess you could say I'm excited." Ian chuckled and then returned the question.

"I just want to read the script! I want to find out if Ezra really is as bad as he's being portrayed. I don't think he could do that to Aria!" Lucy was wrapped up in the show that she fell in love with Ian on. She loved the plotlines, though she was often frustrated that she didn't even know who A was.

"I don't want to go back to work on Monday." Ian groaned thinking about having to wake up at 5 in a few days. Lucy's face matched his and she agreed. Their food arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. On their way out, they ran into a few paparazzi outside.

"Did you guys just come form work?" One of them asked.

"No, we were just hiking." Ian had a casual conversation with the man.

"Is the news break about your date last night true? Did she sleepover?" Ian couldn't do anything but laugh, so Lucy took the reins.

"We just went to dinner and then he dropped me off at home! You guys can turn anything into a romantic outing can't you?" Lucy teased the paparazzi, who are usually very cordial to them.

"Alright, have a good day guys!" The paparazzo wished them well and they got into the car. 45 minutes later, it was on TMZ that they had denied a relationship.

"Well that was easy, now we just have to find out what to tell the cast and crew, who all apparently know now." Ian joked. Lucy thought about it for a few minutes before responding.

"We could just tell them that you were on a date with that girl, but I called and asked if I could get a ride home since my car broke down, so you took me home after your date. That way they won't think I was the girl in the trailer and that there was no date." They agreed upon that and Ian sent a quick text to his manager to let him know. They both turned on their phones and sent texts to the cast and everyone who texted them. Lucy's text said this: _Lol no! My car broke down so he rescued me and took me home! He ended his date early! I feel so bad now, everyone thinks we're together!_

Ezra sent out a text that said:

_I gave her a ride home! That's it! She was not my date! _

They got a slew of texts back that teased them, but they seemed to be in the clear, for now at least. Ian dropped Lucy off at her apartment with a promise to see her Saturday night, since they both had events they had to attend this evening. Lucy showered as soon as she got home. She had to make an appearance at the Halloween premiere tonight of Pretty Little Liars, even though Ian could not go. The car was picking her up at five that evening, but she liked to be ready before that. Her stylist was coming over in an hour to do her hair and makeup. She already had her dress picked out, but she hated to do her own hair and makeup. She had a short bluish silver strapless dress with nude pumps lying on her bed.

Her stylist came over and did her hair in a half up half down style, with braids. Her makeup was done smokey, but with a natural element at the same time. At around 4:45, Lucy was ready and waiting for the car to take her to the event.

"Are you trying to give Ian a heart attack? Two nights in a row that you look drop dead gorgeous!" Annie commented as Lucy was running around looking for her clutch.

"He's not even going to be there!" Lucy responded, rolling her eyes.

The Towncar was there on time and buzzed to Lucy's apartment when they were ready for her. She was meeting Troian, Shay, and Ashley tonight, so it was like a girl's night out. When she arrived, she met Marlene, who was also at the premiere event.

"Hey, so things got a little interesting on set today with the rumors!" Marlene joked.

"I heard! Like he just gave me a ride home! I promise if anything ever does happen, you'll be the first to know!" Lucy made up excuses, she knew she would have to face these type of rumors today. The girls all met up before the episode started and they watched it together. Afterwards, they went to the after party and had some champagne. They were all a little buzzed and they were all teasing Lucy.

"Lucy, you know you like Ian!" Troian said, laughing.

"He has a girlfriend guys! I don't like him!" Lucy defends herself, knowing if she admitted it tonight, all hell would break loose. The girls let it go for the night and parted ways around eleven that night. Lucy got in the Towncar to take her back to her apartment. She was exhausted, even though she slept well last night. She was in the middle of typing a message to Ian that she was on her way home when she heard crushing metal and felt herself being thrown from her seat.

Meanwhile…

Ian was at an event for the Lupus Foundation, since it was one that he heavily supported, especially since his mother was afflicted by the disease. He knew Lucy would have been there if she hadn't already promised Marlene she would be at the premiere. It was around 12:15 when he was ready to go home. He sent a quick message to Lucy saying that he couldn't wait to see her beautiful self tomorrow at Patrick's premiere to support him and Troian. He was helping clean up, since he had partially set up the event. Mostly everyone had left, so he was very busy helping the event crew take everything apart. His phone was going crazy, but he assumed that it was just his manager saying the event had been a success. When he finally felt that it was appropriate to go home, he got into his SUV, which he had driven to the event. He finally got a chance to check his phone when he got into his car. He had 16 new texts and nine missed calls. He read the texts first, since he figured he could get the point of the burst of messages quicker.

The most recent message was from Shay and it said call me ASAP! He did as she ordered and waited for her to pick up as he drove away.

"Ian! Where are you?" Shay sounded worried over the phone.

"I'm on my way home from an event, why, what's up?"

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Lucy, wait you don't know?"

"No, what happened to Lucy?!" Ian was worried now, he hadn't heard from her since around six that evening.

"She was in a car accident Ian! We haven't heard anything else, we were all calling you because we thought you would know the latest info!" Ian's face went pale. Car accident.

"What hospital?"

"I guess Cedars Sinai, that makes logical sense." Shay was worried when she noticed Ian's emotions drop.

"I'll call you when I know!" Ian hung up the phone and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He tried to call Lucy many times on his way there, but she wasn't answering. Once he got to the hospital, he parked and went into the emergency department.

"My girlfriend was brought here not too long ago! I need to see her!" Ian yelled at the receptionist.

"Okay, what's her name sir?"

"Lucy Hale?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but you need proper identification and approved by security before you see her due to her celebrity status." Ian's face fell, he just needed to see her. He didn't want to waste time going threw all of the security. He quickly took out his phone and got the picture of the two of them that they had taken this morning in bed.

"Look, here's a picture of us this morning in bed together! Please, just let me see her, I'm really worried." The receptionist studied the picture and noticed Ian's despair.

"Okay, well there are some other people here who are getting checked by security as we speak, so let me go say something to them, but you should be able to go see her." The receptionist stood up and hurriedly walked over to the security desk. By the time Ian caught up with her, she had already convinced security to let him through. He saw that Shay, Ashley, Annie, and Holly there. They were still trying to be cleared by security.

"Ian, when did you get here?" Shay asked when she saw him.

"I can't talk, they're letting me go see her now, I'll let you know!" Ian said as he was let through the doors. The girls were concerned about how Ian had gotten through so quickly and they had not, but they were glad that someone was there with her.

Ian rushed through the doors and saw Lucy sitting on a bed in the hallway. She looked fine at his first glance. She looked up and saw him and hopped off the bed!

"Ian!" She ran over to him and hugged him. He held onto her like he never wanted to let go, and he didn't. He didn't want to see her hurt ever.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked as he pulled himself away form her to check her over. She had a scratch right above her eye and what looked like four stitches on the side of her left hand. She showed him a nice bruise she had on her ribs, but other than that she confirmed that she was okay, just shaken up. Everyone in the hallway was watching their exchange. They embraced again and Ian held the back of her head with his hand. He felt a few of her tears on his shoulder.

Shay, Ashley, Holly, and Annie were finally allowed back to see Lucy and when they came through the doors, they saw Ian tenderly holding Lucy, trying to make her feel better.

"You're okay baby, you're fine now." Ian comforted her and swayed back and forth to try to halt her tears. He pulled her face away from his shoulder and wiped the tears off her face.

"You scared me." Ian kissed her forehead gingerly and hugged her again.

"Lucy! Thank God you're okay!" Ashley was the first to approach the two. She hugged Lucy and Lucy hugged her back. After they all exchanged hugs, they stood there awkwardly; the girls had seen the emotional reunion between the two, but they obviously didn't want people to know about them yet.

"When are you going to be released?"

"Anytime now, I think. I haven't heard about the driver or anything that happened yet. One of the officers said he swerved to avoid hitting a kitten and then the car spun out and hit a pole. I was conscious the whole time, but I don't remember what happened right afterwards. I just remember the police coming and helping me out of the car." The doctor soon released Lucy to go home and rest. She needed rest since she would be very sore tomorrow. Since Lucy didn't have a car anymore, she had to pick someone to ride home with.

"So who wants to take me home with them?" They all exchanged looks, knowing Lucy secretly wanted to go home with Ian, so they saved her the embarrassment of saying it.

"Sorry, we all came together, Ian, why don't you take Lucy back to your place so at least we know someone will be there to look after her tonight." Annie lied, knowing Lucy too well. Ian agreed and went to pull his car around. Lucy got inside and once they were alone, Lucy took a deep breath.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lucy said reluctantly. Once they got to his apartment, Ian let the dogs outside immediately so they didn't jump on Lucy. He helped her get into bed and asked if he could make her some tea or something.

"Tea sounds good actually, thank you." Lucy's voice was low and scratchy. It was about 1:30 now and Lucy was very tired. By the time Ian came back with her tea, she was out.

Ian woke up the next morning around nine and Lucy was still asleep. Ian checked over her to make sure she was still okay. He looked at her stitches, which seemed okay, just a bit swollen. The scratch on her eyebrow was almost gone already but the bruise on her rubs looked pretty bad. It was turning almost a yellow color. Ian winced looking at it. He checked his phone and saw he had a million texts. They were all about Lucy. Once he got everyone caught up with the news that she was okay, he read the newspaper. He was as quiet as he could be so he didn't wake her. He wanted her to be as rested up as possible for tonight, since he knew she would be sore anyway. He showered and then went to grab some muffins at the café a few blocks away. He left a note on the nightstand next to Lucy incase she woke up that explained his whereabouts.

He decided upon a chocolate chip for himself and blueberry for Lucy. He knew she liked those because she had them on set from time to time. While he was waiting to pay, he was getting a call from Marlene.

"Hey Mar, what's up?"

"Ian, hey, I was just wondering if you've heard anything about how Lucy is this morning? I thought she'd call me when she woke up."

"She hasn't woken up yet, she should be by the time I get back though."

"Wait, she stayed with you?"

"Oh yeah, Annie wasn't going to be home, so they decided it was best if she stayed at my place so someone could be with her. She was okay through the night, I think she's just going to be really sore for the next few days." Ian responded as he left the café.

"Do you think she'll be able to film on Monday?"

"Oh yeah, for sure! She's fine, just a bit shaken up. I'm sure makeup will be able to cover the scratch on her forehead. She won't get the stitches out for a few days though." Ian explained.

"Okay, well while I have you, are you going to Patrick's premiere tonight?"

"Yeah, I think Lucy and I are going together actually."

"I'm sure you are," Marlene snickered before continuing, "well be safe and I'll see you there." Ian hung up the phone and walked back to his apartment. He heard the shower running and was glad that Lucy was awake. He drank coffee and went through his emails and looked over Monday's script while he waited for Lucy to get out of the shower. She emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later wearing a pair of sweatpants of Ian's and his t-shirt. She had her glasses on and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Good morning! How're ya feeling?" Ian stood up from his spot at the table and started pouring her coffee and getting her muffin.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Lucy grumbled, her voice still raspy from her long sleep.

"Well you kind of were…" Ian teased, gently hugging her and kissing the top of her head. Lucy laughed with him and headed over to the kitchen table. She ate her muffin hungrily and then she had some calls to make. She had to call her parents and reassure them she was okay, she had to call Marlene with an update, and she had to call her stylist and tell her what to bring to her apartment for Lucy to try on to wear and things like that. Ian drove her home around one and promised to be in the car when it picked her up at 6 for the premiere. They decided to do the red carpet together tonight, they had done it at the Gracie's and people believed that they were just friends then so why wouldn't they now? He made sure she was in safely and pulled away to go to the place where he gets his hair cut. Ian grabbed a late lunch afterwards and his suit was waiting for him, delivered by the dry cleaner. His suit was a dark gray color and he was going to wear a black tie with it.

Meanwhile…

Lucy showered again and shaved her legs for that night. She put antibiotic cream on her scratch and her stitches so they would hopefully heal quicker. Lucy's style team arrived at three and after many different outfit changes, Lucy decided on a long sleeved dress that fell right above her thigh. The dress was black with gold sequins in a tribal pattern. She had gold heels picked out and her stylist was in the process of doing her hair in soft curls that were going to be pinned up and arranged in a halo braid. The scratch on her eyebrow was unnoticeable now, but the stitches were obviously still there. She took the bandage off to make them less noticeable though. Her doorbell rang around five and Lucy was worried the car was early and she wasn't ready yet.

"Hi…" Lucy said as an unknown man appeared in her doorway.

"Lucy Hale? These are for you." The man handed her a bouquet of white roses. Lucy looked surprised, but thanked the man. He left and she put them on her kitchen table. She picked up the note.

_I can't wait to see your beautiful face tonight! Love, Ian_

Lucy's heart melted as she realized how sweet her boyfriend was. She had about forty five minutes until the car was going to pick them up, so she decided that she should probably get dressed. She put her dress on and her stylist zipped her up. Lucy stepped into her heels which made her about five inches taller and then went to pick out her jewelry and her purse. She decided on small golden hoop earrings with gold studs for the rest of her ear holes. She didn't have on a necklace because the neckline was high, but the entire back of the dress was open, so that made it a bit scandalous. She had a gold clutch picked out and by the time she gathered her phone and the rest of her necessities, it was six. Her doorbell rang once again and this time she was positive it was Ian. She said bye to Annie and went to open the door.

"Hi! Thank you for the flowers! They're beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed as they walked to the Towncar together.

"Well you're beautiful and that's all I care about." Ian leaned down to kiss her in her driveway. The driver opened the door for the two of them and they climbed in the back. Lucy seemed weary to be in a car almost exactly like the one that she was almost killed in last night.

"Tonight should be fun!" Lucy said as she shook off her uneasiness. Ian smiled back at her; the movie was supposed to be one of the top box office hits of the year, it was about a man who had everything he could have asked for; a hot wife and kids, with a stable job. But when he kills himself one day his best friend has to figure out the reason he did what he did while consoling his best friend's wife and helping her raise their children. Troian's fiancé Patrick played the leading role of the best friend. Also starring in the movie were Katie Holmes and Ben Affleck, so it was Patrick's first breakout role in a movie.

"I'm certainly excited." Ian winked at her and they held hands in the back of the town car.

They arrived thirty minutes later at a big shot theater in the heart of town. Lucy was prepared to answer all of the questions from the press about Pretty Little Liars, her car accident, and the Ian "scandal" yesterday. Ian knew what he was going to say too so that they wouldn't be figured out by the press.

When the car pulled up in front of the red carpet, Ian stepped out first and held his hand out to help Lucy out of the car. He didn't do it because it was his boyfriendly duties, he did it because he was a gentleman. She was hurt and he would go out of his way to help her. The cameras were flashing immediately and it took a moment for Lucy's eyes to adjust. They took some pictures together and then some individually. After they had posed for pictures, it was time for some interviews, which they would have to do both individually and together.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" An interviewer from E! News asked when they approached them in the line.

"We're really excited to be here! We can't wait to see the movie." Ian answered looking at Lucy, who nodded, agreeing.

"And you! How are you feeling? You just got out of the hospital this morning from a car accident!"

"I'm feeling alright, not too bad, just really sore! I've got some nice bruises that's for sure!" Lucy stayed enthusiastic and funny even though the question was a serious one.

"So what can we expect for Ezria in season 4B? Everyone's so excited to see if Ezra really is a bad guy? I'm certainly rooting for you two."

"Well Ezra certainly has some skeletons in his closet, that's for sure, but I can tell you that there will be Ezria scenes in 4B." Ian answered before Lucy jumped in.

"Yeah, Aria is in a very dark place when we return in January, but she also finds comfort in a new character's arms maybe? Maybe not! I can't tell you!" Lucy teased for the camera.

"Well if that's true, hearts will be breaking all over the world when they find out that you two won't be filming scenes together anymore! But I'm sure if you explained a little bit about what happened on your date the other night I'm sure everyone would still be excited for you…" The interviewer dug for information. The couple laughed and looked at each other.

"Everybody keeps asking us that! It's so funny because I woke up the other day with tons of messages and then Ian called me and was like 'what in the world is going on?' It was so innocent, my car broke down and I knew he was nearby and I didn't know he was on a date! I felt awful after that!" Lucy lied threw her teeth about that night that in reality they had slept together for the first time.

"I don't know, that sounds a little suspicious!" The interviewer teased. They wrapped up the interviewer and moved onto the next one.

"So Ian, how did you find out about Lucy's accident? That must have been pretty terrifying! We have pictures of you two leaving the hospital together afterwards." The interviewer added, letting them know they couldn't lie their way out of this one.

"I was at a Lupus event actually, I was running it and it was after midnight when I got the call from Shay and as soon as I heard the news I went to the hospital and there she was, I took her home then after that."

"Why did you take her home?"

"We're best friends, you know? We've known each other for five years now and after you spend twelve hours a week making out for the show, you get to know each other really well! He's my best friend and he took great care of me, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to take me home." Lucy jumped in, trying to rescue Ian form all the questioning.

"And you guys came here together, as friends?" This interviewer wasn't of a reputable source, but a trashy magazine.

"Yeah, we're here as friends! He saved me actually, I didn't have a date and I didn't want to come alone! He could have easily brought someone else, but I feel so special that him and I are here together! It's just like old times!" Once that interview was over, they went back to their separate interviews.

"Lucy, how're you holding up?"

"Oh my gosh, the last few days have been completely nuts! With all these crazy rumors going around and my accident! All you can really do is laugh though!" Lucy was in good spirits tonight though, she wasn't letting anything get her down.

"So you came tonight with your handsome costar Ian Harding! How lucky are you?"

"Seriously! I love him, he's great!"

"So what're your plans for the hiatus from the show?"

"I'm actually doing a tour! My album is released in a few weeks, I'm so excited! And I know that Ian's shooting a movie so I'm going to miss him! He's going to be in Pennsylvania and I'm going to be all over the country! I'm going to miss everyone on set really!"

"I'm sure you will! So can you give us any insight into Aria in the rest of season 4?"

"She's pretty heartbroken that Ezra is on the A team! But he certainly has his reasons for what he's doing. That doesn't mean his actions are justified though."

"Is Ian anything like his character?"

"That's a loaded question. I can't say much because the audience hasn't seen this other side of him yet. They've just seen him being the lovestruck guy who is head over heels in love with this girl and he would do anything for her. So in that sense, I guess yes, Ian is a lot like his character."

"You seem to be quite fond of Ian tonight! Is there any truth to that rumor that broke the other night?"

"No! Everyone keeps asking, no we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, he's like my brother!"

"Because we have this picture that was obtained hours ago of you letting his dogs out the morning after the scandal broke, in your pajamas! You willing to admit anything yet?" The interviewer was being quite upfront with his questions.

"I just stayed over, it's like a slumber party!" Lucy tried to cover up, but she was obviously lying.

"And that's why you're in his clothes?" Lucy looked around for someone to rescue her; Ian, her publicist, anyone.

"I'm not going to discuss that anymore tonight. So if you have any more questions about Pretty Little Liars, go for it." Lucy said boldly.

"So it's true then?"

"You know what? Yeah, it's true. I slept over that night, and last night actually! And I plan on sleeping there tonight too. So there you go, there's your story! I'm in love with Ian Harding!" Lucy yelled at the rude interviewer and made a scene. Soon Ian was looking at her with wide eyes. She threw up her hands and gave a sarcastic laugh. She was done with the interviews for tonight and she hurried inside the theater.


End file.
